


Weak Spots

by naomi24



Series: Drabbles [3]
Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Royalty, M/M, Royalty
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-13
Updated: 2016-02-13
Packaged: 2018-05-20 02:14:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 415
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5988628
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/naomi24/pseuds/naomi24
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's simply a match of sensitivity.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Weak Spots

**Author's Note:**

> For Ama, who gave me a taste of xingdae's weak spots.

Jongdae doesn't remember when the butterflies stopped coming. He simply realizes it while he's tucked inside his lord's arms, and a warm breath flutters around the tip of his ear. It used to bother him, the sensation of air tickling his ear, and the teasing whispers that his lord would purposely do. Now, he craves the sensation, and what was once anxiety from butterflies, is now replaced with warmth.

It's a cold morning for him, his body still not used to the chilly winds from the mountains. Yixing's body feels like a furnace, and it's so easy to burrow himself against his warm chest. He smiles sleepily at the idea of spending the day in bed together.

Unfortunately, Yixing isn't one to lay in bed all day. He's always moving around, always thinking, and sometimes Jongdae really hates his husband's passions. The younger internally scowls at the thought of spending another day in boredom, forever waiting for Yixing to come home, and being neglected once the elder returns. He _really_ hates those days.

"You're thinking too hard," Yixing's lips brush against the tip of his ear. It's a little ticklish so he squirms against the confines of the elder's arms.

The younger refuses to reply, simply grabbing the lord's loose arm in front of him. He holds on to it possessively, as if the limb is his favorite toy.

Yixing doesn't seem to mind. In fact, he's preoccupied on nibbling the sensitive ear, tongue flickering into the outer edge. He traces it with his tongue before claiming the earlobe between his lips.

The younger whines from the sensation and squeezes roughly on his lord's arm. He pulls his head away, and flips over to the other side, wanting to give the same teasing to his lover.

Yixing's weakness is his neck, elegant and soft against Jongdae's palm. It's fun to trail his fingers along the length and feel the quicken heartbeat as he presses. Most of all, he likes how his lord would giggle uncharacteristically causing both to smile.

It's pleasing to see Yixing squirm and laugh as his fingers brush against his nape, trailing down to his shoulders.

As his lord leans in to claim his lips, he's beginning to think that this morning isn't so bad. It might be the best morning in a while... at least until the mood is ruined when the phone rings.

 

Though he can't deny the happiness in his chest when his lord decides to turn it off.


End file.
